


please save me, it hurts too much

by Watermelonslibrary



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Angst, Gen, no beta we die like zane, please read at your own risk, the first chapter is really gross okay, you can skip the first chapter I guess it’s not super important to plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonslibrary/pseuds/Watermelonslibrary
Summary: The negative impact of inheriting the Monkey King’s powers finally catches up to MK.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. sick

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA GROSS! Character throws up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK wakes up feeling ill.

The alarm was  _ loud.  _

Loud enough to cause MK to jerk awake and immediately press his hands to his ears. The beeping noise rang out and rattled his brain, he let out a painful groan and finally slammed his hand on the snooze button to cease the terrible racket. Once he had finally gotten the noise to stop, he was given a good few seconds of peace before he became violently nauseated. 

He vomited on the floor. 

“Uuurgg… jeez…” MK groaned into his hand in a pathetic attempt to keep the sick down, his arm wrapped tightly around his stomach as he stumbled to the bathroom. 

His head pounded. His heart raced and his stomach did somersaults in his gut. He had been ill before, he thought to himself, but it was nothing like  _ this.  _ His body ached to the high heavens and he felt like he was going to die. 

Maybe he was. 

He stayed on the bathroom floor hunched over the toilet. He gagged every so often, ignoring the screaming thought in his head to go down stairs and start work, to just ignore the sick feeling that rose in his throat. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard rapid knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Hey kid, kid?? I’m coming in, okay?” 

Pigsy’s here, he thought. Even his brain was muffled by the ill feeling and thrumming pain. The door opened and Pigsy (followed by Tang) quickly crowded themselves into the small bathroom. MK looked up and tried to smile at his boss, but when he cracked his mouth the nausea climbed back up his throat and he hurled again. Pigsy dropped to his knees besides the boy. 

“Oh jeez MK, you look like shit….” The hog said, panic horribly hidden in his voice. 

“Hey… Pgisy, mm ok I promis… I jus a little sick…” the boy groaned. He felt snot run down his nose, the salty taste tipped his lips and he vomited again. 

“I’m gonna call an ambulance, Tang you stay with the boy.” Pigsy stood up. 

The room was spinning, his body pulsed and the idea of going to the hospital made MK’s brain short circuit in fear. No ambulance, no hospital, no no no no— 

“NO!” The small bathroom rattled with a sudden pulse of energy. 

Pigsy and Tang stared, wide eyed and startled at the sick boy in front of them. MK could swear he saw fear in their eyes. 

“Hey… okay… no ambulance… but I gotta call someone, okay kid?” Pigsy said softly, crouching back down next to the boy and gently ( _ fearfully _ ) pulled him into his arms. 

“Mm sorry Piggy…” MK choked on his own spit and sobbed. 

His stomach flipped again, and he fell forwards and vomited. 


	2. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK’s friends try to figure out what is wrong with the poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing.

The second time MK woke up, he was immediately hit with a searing headache and nausea rapidly climbing up his throat. He quickly threw his body over the side of the bed and dry heaved onto the floor. His body tingled with something foreign and painful, and his head felt like it was going to explode. 

It hurt. 

A lot. 

Once he had composed himself enough to make a coherent thought, he realized that he must have passed out from that morning. The second thing that came to his head was that he wasn’t alone. 

A blurb of  _ voices  _ was heard around him. When his eyes finally adjusted enough to his surroundings (though everything looked  _ bright  _ and lined with  _ gold _ ) he saw— 

“Guyys..?” MK could barely hear his own slurred words over the pounding in his ears. 

Pigsy ran to the boy’s side, wrapping both arms around his smaller frame and sitting him back up again. Sandy and Mei followed suit, running to his other side to place concerned hands on his back and his arm. The blurry rush of voices started again causing the boy to cringe, placing both hands on his ears in an attempt to drown out the painful cacophony of noise. 

The nausea returned. 

A jarring voice spoke up over the others causing them to quiet down a bit, leaving only the drone of the louder one to be heard. MK opened his eyes in an attempt to see who was talking. 

“Monkee Keng…!” 

MK gasped, and reached forward only to topple out of the grip of the others and land rather ungracefully on the hard, cold floor. 

The Monkey King rushed forwards to pick the boy up and settle him gently on his knee, allowing him to rest against the mentor’s chest. 

MK’s mind spun, but he felt  _ safe  _ against the monkey _.  _ And that was all he needed at that moment. 

The nausea pricked up his throat and he dry heaved again. 

.. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is going on Wukong!?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t know, okay?? I’ve never— I’ve never seen this before!” 

“This isn’t fucking normal you brazen ape! He’s running a dangerously high fever, he’s throwing up  _ blood!!!  _ I’ll fucking  _ kill  _ you if that boy dies!!” 

The monkey looked  _ scared.  _ And  _ confused.  _

And that little piece of familial love the pig had for the Monkey King ached horribly in his chest, but Pigsy pushed it down angrily and jabbed his finger threateningly at the monkey. 

“Sun Wukong,” he growled. 

The monkey glared back, but the fear and guilt was so terribly present on his face it looked more like pain then anger. 

“You better fix whatever  _ fucked up  _ thing you did to that boy. If you can take his immortality or whatever away, you can take this, this—“ 

“What even is this?” Sandy muttered more to himself than anyone else. 

“Is MK gonna die?” Mei seemed to struggle to speak. 

“MK is not gonna die, okay!?” Pigsy’s voice was loud and angry and everyone seemed to cower at it. 

He inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at ya, okay kid? I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m just scared.” 

Mei nodded and put a hand on Pigsy’s arm in an attempt to comfort him. Heavy silence followed. 

“I think,” Monkey King spoke up. 

“I think it’s the power, I think he’s overexerted himself and now it’s—“ 

“Now it’s what, Wukong?” His brother in arms asked quietly. Fearfully. 

“Now it’s getting to be too much for him. He’s overestimated how much he can handle and since he’s not immortal and, and since he got  _ his _ power all in one day while I worked decades to gain  _ mine _ , it’s causing a dangerous imbalance in his body.” 

“So… it’s killing him?” Mei croaked, tears welling in her eyes. Sandy quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Pigsy just shook his head. 

“Nothing’s gonna kill the kid, you understand? Sun Wukong, I don’t know what you gotta do but you’re gonna help him. You’re gonna make him better. I don’t care what Buddha or Bodhisattva you gotta call down from heaven, that kid is  _ not  _ dying.” 

The Monkey King could only nod. 


	3. pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wukong looks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I keep giving y’all little short stupid chapters, I forgot how to write.

“Hey buddy… how ya feeling?” 

MK’s eyes followed the blotches of gold that floated around in front of him. 

“MK? Hey bud, can you hear me?” Monkey King asked, giving the boy a little shake. MK snapped out of his daze and turned to his master. 

“Im’b fine, I just…” he pointed at something in front of him. Something the king couldn’t see. Monkey King grimaced at that. 

“Thher all this floaty glowy stuff, an’...” his voice trailed off. 

The great saige simply rubbed the boy’s back. 

“Yeah, I know bud.” 

The Monkey King could  _ feel  _ the dangerous and raw power that seeped from the boy. It was unstable and ate away at the child, and Monkey King knew it. He held a bowl of noodle broth in his hands, a small ladle in the other. He gently spooned the soup into MK’s mouth (his stomach empty from that morning) and MK drank it down with no protest. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“I feel… spicy.” 

“Spicy?” 

“Mm body feel like it full of electrissitty…” MK slurred, and finished with a nod of affirmation. 

“Yeah bud, that’s probably all that unstable energy in you. Don’t worry, okay? I’ll fix you right up, I promise.” 

.. 

Sun Wukong, the Handsome Monkey King of Flower Fruit Mountain and Water Curtain Cave, the Great Saige Equal to Heaven, now found himself sitting cross-legged in front of an altar.

A Buddhist altar, to be exact, with a statue of Gautama Buddha and various Bodhisattvas decorating it respectively. A small bowl of plain rice sat in front of him, and beside that was a lotus flower incense holder with three sticks of lit, sandalwood incense sticking out of it. The king took a deep breath in, and concentrated on his meditation. The room smelled strongly of sandalwood, and his mind quickly placed where he had smelled that scent before. Or, who he had smelled that scent on. 

He prayed. 

To Gautama Buddha. To Bodhisattva Guanyin. To anyone who would listen. 

A child, he thought to himself (and whoever cared to listen in), was hurting. And it felt so terribly like his fault. 

He prayed. 

The Monkey King knew MK couldn’t handle that much power and did everything he could to limit it. To stress to the boy that he  _ can’t  _ overdo it because it could  _ hurt  _ him. 

He prayed. 

He should have watched him closer, he scolded to himself. He should have made sure the boy wasn’t overusing or abusing the power, using it too much and with too little care. He should have known, the boy was terribly curious and impulsive (much like himself, the monkey noted) and that made him dangerous with that much power in his hands. 

With his palms pressed together, he prayed. 

Help him. 

Help MK. 

He doesn’t deserve this kind of hurt. 

He prayed. 

“I hear you, Sun Wukong.” 


	4. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact— if Watermelon ever adds a new mystery character to any of her monkie kid fics, chances are it’s Tang Sanzang.

Words couldn’t describe the blinding rush of emotions Sun Wukong felt in that moment. The shock, the relief, the love, the  _ fear _ — 

And he found himself wrapping his arms tightly around the old Monk’s chest and sobbing shamelessly into his shoulder. 

To see one’s old friend is always such a good feeling. To see one’s old  _ master _ who one had devoted their whole life to, who one had loved and protected for fourteen years, is a feeling (Wukong had concluded from personal experience) entirely different. 

Tang Sanzang softly hushed the distraught monkey. 

Help has come, and MK will be okay. The Monkey King repeated this to himself over and over again while he clung to his master as if it was the last thing he would ever get to do. 

..

“It’s killing him.”

The room felt void when he said those words. 

What felt like hours passed before Pigsy broke the silence with a growl and a shake of his head. “No, it’s not.” 

“It  _ is,  _ Bajie. You can't ignore that fact. But—“ 

“But  _ WHAT????”  _ The pig choked out an angry sob. “We’re just going to sit here and watch him die??” 

“Bajie, please let me finish.” Tang Sanzang said softly to his third disciple, placing his hands on the pig’s shoulders in a gesture of comfort. 

“I think I know what can help him. What can fix this sickness he has.” He turned to his eldest disciple, who looked so terribly lost in guilt. “Wukong, you said you nullified some of his power, right?” 

The monkey nodded. 

“Yes, he couldn’t handle all the power at once so I suppressed most of it so he could manage it better. Is that the problem? Oh master, is this my fault?” 

It was the Monkey King’s turn to sob. 

Tang Sanzang quickly made his way to the monkey, wrapping his arms around the ape’s shoulders. 

It was odd to see the powerful and fearless Great Saige Equal to Heaven cry in such a childish manner. Everyone thought it, but nobody said anything. Sanzang simply cooed soft words of comfort to calm the monkey down. 

Once everyone settled and digested the news, they waited anxiously for the news. 

How were they going to fix MK? 

.. 

The gold spots floated around aimlessly in front of his eyes. He followed them, watching them fade in and out of existence. He was put on bed rest and he wasn’t allowed to get up (demanded by Pigsy and Mei) and Monkey King had promised a cure to his sickness. 

At least he wasn’t throwing up anymore, MK thought. 

His head still ached viciously and his heart pounded way faster than he wanted it to. So his only option as he could see it was to lie useless in bed. He couldn’t see the tele, his vision was too bright and shrouded in gold. He could hear it much less, his ears rang with a terrible, jarring noise. 

His body felt heavy. 

His lungs felt like they were stuffed with bricks. 

His stomach was both empty and full, and when full, the nauseous feeling would quickly make its way to his throat. 

But the worst part was the foreign electric feeling that pulsed through his veins. The uncontrollable power that swelled in his body and he felt like he was going to explode. 

It was  _ scary.  _

MK just wanted someone to hold him again and tell him everything will be ok. 

So he lie there, staring at the blotches of gold that obscured his vision. 

He fought down the tears that welled in his eyes, and choked out a soft sob. 

The nausea returned. 


	5. plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzang finally reveals what could fix MK’s illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing

“You have to give it back to him.” Tang Sanzang ripped the bandaid off just like that. 

“Why do you mean? That could kill him! Master have you lost your—“ 

“Wait let him finish—“

“MK‘s gonna die!!” 

Sanzang sighed and stopped talking to give the group a moment to settle down. 

Of course the monk knew it was going to be like this, and patience was all he could give the worried family.

“If we give MK  _ all  _ my power back to him, wouldn’t it kill him? Make it worse? I don’t understand why you would suggest such a thing.” Wukong frowned. The monk stepped forwards and held out his hands. Pigsy took one while the Monkey King took the other. 

Tang Sanzang spoke again. 

“He needs to release that power in some way. He can’t do that in his current state, but if you were to reignite  _ all  _ of your power in the boy, it would allow him enough strength to physically release the unstable energy that is attacking his body.” 

He was met with confusion. 

“The immortality is what will allow him to handle the power, even if it’s just for a few moments. His mortal body is too weak for even the little bit of power he has, but if he were to regain the  _ full  _ power of the Monkey King, he will have the strength to get rid of the excessive amount of energy and stabilize whatever is left over. Does that make sense?” 

Again, confusion. 

The monk’s eldest disciple furrowed his brows and digest the information while the third only shook his head. 

“Absolutely not. It’s too dangerous.” 

Pigsy walked out of the back room and into the main dining area of the noodle shop. 

The monk let him go, and turned back to the monkey in front of him to gauge his response. Monkey King still had the same expression on his face as if flipping the idea over in his head. 

Giving the boy the entirety of Monkey King’s powers could risk it killing him instantly. 

But if it didn’t, he would be immortal again and it would give him a chance to release the unstable energy in his body. 

Was there any other option at this point? 

The Great Saige looked back to his Master. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Sandy gasped softly behind him and Mei quickly followed Pigsy’s suit, darting quickly out of the small back room. 

.. 

“Hey MK… I brought you some noodles…” Pigsy muttered softly at the boy. He placed the bowl of fresh noodles on the bedside table to help MK sit up, and the messy haired boy didn’t protest the help. He simply stared at something over Pigsy’s shoulder and said nothing. 

“You feeling sick?” 

MK snapped back into reality and looked at the hog in surprise. “Hey Pigsy..!” He gurgled and gave an attempt at a grin. 

“Hey kid.” Pigsy replied, a soft smile tugging at his lips. “You hungry?” 

“Not really…” the boy moved to lean his body against his boss and bask in the fatherly love. Pigsy held the child tighter (a child, he thought. He’s only a child) and gently rubbed his back. 

The air in the room was thick with an electric feeling that made the pig’s hair stand on its end, it felt  _ dangerous.  _

He hugged the boy closer and felt his stomach twist. 

“Hey… is MK awake?” A soft voice spoke from the door, interrupting the pig’s thoughts. Mei stood at the opening that led to the boy’s room and seemed to cower there, as if too scared to enter. Pigsy nodded once, and she quickly walked over to the bed to settle next to MK. 

“Heyyy MK…!” She said with a smile. The sick boy squinted at her before returning the smile weakly and reaching out to her. Mei happily held his hand. 

“Hey Meiii… where’s everybod else?” MK slurred. The girl giggled at that and responded (with a more chipper attitude) “they’re figuring out how to fix you up, so you just sit here and rest! Okay?” The messy haired boy nodded and gave a dopey smile. 

Pigsy quietly held out his arm for Mei to collapse in, so that he was now holding a child in each arm. 

And they stayed like that in comfortable silence. 

The heavy electricity-like feeling still crackled in the air. 


End file.
